littlest_pet_shop_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Violent April Fools Day
It's April fools day, Vinnie's 3rd favorite holiday. Vinnie and Zoe want to play pranks on Russell and Sunil. so in the hallway at school, Russell finds out that it is April fools day. He then tells Sunil what Vinnie's favorite holidays are. Vinnie has 3 favorite holidays. His first one is Friday the 13th, which really isn't a holiday, but Vinnie is brainless. His second favorite holiday is Halloween so he can scare everyone especially Sunil. And the 3rd holiday is April Fools day, so he can prank Russell. Anyway the 1st prank is going to be pie. He throws pie everywhere. Sunil asks Russell what that is. Russell puts cream in his mouth and it turns out it's pie. That's not really an April fools day prank, but it's going to be. This is one of the reasons why it's violent. So the first prank was pie. Vinnie drags Zoe into the lecture hall, the normal place to hide. Zoe gets tired of going in there. "Is there any reason why we keep hiding in the lecture hall?" Asked Zoe. "Do you have a better plan?" asked Vinnie. Zoe doesn't. Vinnie says that their secret hideout will always be the lecture hall. Meanwhile in the library, Sunil and Russell think they're safe. They're not. Russell sits on a whoopie cushion. "Really?" Asked Sunil. Russell tells Sunil that it was not him. Sunil sees a whoopie cushion and asks "Okay why is this on your chair?" Russell had no idea where that came from. Sunil's going to get to the bottom of this, but he trips on a banana peel. Vinnie and Zoe laugh in the back of the library, but they don't get seen. And so the 2nd prank was the whoopie cushion and the 3rd was the banana peel. The boys then go to the cafeteria. The small one. Russell then gets covered in slime. The 4th prank. So there was pie, a whoopie cushion, the banana peel, and now slime. Russell and Sunil go to the nurse so Russell can get cleaned up. At the nurse, Russell's clean, but they need to stop Gecko Boy, and Diva Girl. Vinnie is Gecko Boy and Zoe is Diva Girl. In the student center, Vinnie tells Zoe that they need another plan. Zoe's thinking of a food fight. In room 918, Russell tries to write down his homework but his pencil keeps breaking. the 5th prank. Sunil hands Russell a pen, but it explodes. The 6th prank. Vinnie ans Zoe yell April fools at Russell and it's not funny. In room 205, the English room, Vinnie and Zoe steal Russell's To Kill A Mockingbird book. When Russell comes in he freaks out. The stolen book is the 7th prank. In the big cafeteria, there is a big food fight. (the 8th prank). Sunil and Russell run out of the cafeteria, and end up in the testing room. The first one. Sunil says they're safe, but when he puts his hand on the door he gets electrocuted. The 9th prank. Some poison gas comes down now. The 10th prank. It's very unknown how Vinnie and Zoe get poison gas without getting arrested. Sunil pushes Russell out of the way so he doesn't get hit. Russell is glad that both of them are still alive. Then all of a sudden, some pepper grain falls down Sunil's nose and he sneezes. That is the 11th prank. After Sunil sneezes, Russell touches the desk and gets a shock. 12th prank. Russell then trips and falls down. The 13th prank. They finally get out of the testing room, and go to 9th period. Room 703. The only problem is that the door is locked. The 14th prank. Sunil tells Russell that he has to push the door open. When the boys get in, a fake spider comes down ans Sunil stats screaming. Russell tells Sunil that it's not a real spider. That was prank number 15. Then the 2 boys tell Zoe and Vinnie what they did. Okay the 1st prank was pie, the second one was the whoopie cushion, 3rd was the banana peel that Sunil slipped on, 4th prank was slime, 5th was Russell's pencils breaking, 6th was Sunil pen exploded on Russell. The 7th one was the book Russell had was stolen by Vinnie and Zoe. The 8th one was the big food fight. The 9th was Sunil getting electrocuted, #10 was poison gas, #11 was pepper grain, #12 was Russell getting a shock. The next one, #13 was Russell tripping over the broken tile. #14 is the fake locked door, and finally #15 was the fake spider that scared Sunil. Russell and Sunil asks Vinnie and Zoe if they're gonna stop the pranks. They said yes and then they throw cake at Sunil and Russell's face. And that was the 16th prank. "Great, now we're covered in cake." Said Sunil. While Sunil says that, Russell licks the cake off his face. So in the end Vincent Terrio and Zoe Trent played 16 pranks on Russell Ferguson and Sunil Nevla. Category:New Stories